english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Pinky in Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rev Runner in Loonatics Unleashed, Throttle in Biker Mice from Mars and Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Peck, Alien 2 (ep51), Animal (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Armadillo (ep51), Auctioneer (ep49), Badger, Bear (ep36), Beaver (ep45), Beaver#1 (ep35), Bernard (ep32), Big Louie (ep28), Cat on Face Guy (ep20), Chick (ep51), Crazy Eyes Unicorn (ep28), Crazy Man (ep20), Customer#1 (ep3), DJ (ep26), Dad (ep26), Dog#2 (ep36), Donkey (ep34), Donut Angel (ep49), Driver (ep10), Driver Dog (ep12), Elderly Man (ep21), Emcee (ep36), Everett (ep14), Farmer Clem, French Waiter (ep21), Gertie (ep31), Goose (ep28), Gopher (ep5), Gopher#1 (ep17), Gopher Emcee (ep17), Grumpy Man (ep38), Guy#2 (ep36), Hay Delivery Man (ep47), Hillbilly#2 (ep19), Honest Earl (ep47), Husband (ep10), Inbred Millionaire (ep20), Joey, Judge (ep21), Kid (ep40), Legal Voice (ep33), Leprechaun (ep49), Llama#2 (ep29), Ma (ep42), Mailman (ep26), Mailman (ep30), Male Teen Cashier (ep49), Man (ep11), Man (ep42), Man#1B (ep22), Man#1D (ep22), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2C (ep22), Max (ep11), Merton (ep50), Meter Reader (ep33), Mooseshark (ep33), Mountain Joe (ep16), Mud Puppy QB (ep37), Ostrich (ep41), Patron (ep7), Pizza Twin#1, Radio DJ (ep24), Ref (ep8), Rico (ep30), Ring Announcer (ep51), RoboPeck (ep43), Rooster (ep34), She-Goat (ep23), Sheep (ep9), Sheep (ep18), Sheep (ep46), Sheep#1 (ep11), Sheep#1 (ep12), Sheep#1 (ep24), Sheep#1 (ep30), Sheep#1 (ep38), Sheep#2 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep32), Sheep#3 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep28), Show Announcer (ep34), Skippy the Porpoise (ep39), Skunky (ep24), Snail#2 (ep26), Song and Dance Man (ep35), Squanto (ep30), Squirrel (ep10), Stomach Alien (ep51), TV Announcer (ep37), Techie (ep34), Termite (ep29), Ticket Guy (ep22), Tony the Gopher (ep9), Tony Two-Cheeks (ep8), Tubby Tapeworm (ep31), Vendor (ep21), Vendor (ep37), Wacky Anchorman (ep27), Waiter (ep24), Waiter (ep46), Whipcrack McGee (ep28), Young Sheep (ep18) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jay (ep13) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ditto, Monitor (ep46), Promoter (ep45) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Al Sugarh (ep36), Guard#2 (ep36), Julian (ep25), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. Mogul (ep12), Mr. Washer (ep25), Rupert (ep5), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Albert Einstein (ep8), Announcer (ep15), Announcer#1 (ep20), Billy the Monster (ep25), Bully#1 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep43), Buzzard (ep51), Charlie (ep29), Checker#1 (ep27), Chris (ep38), Chubby (ep15), Comrade Red (ep9), Dog (ep29), Fat Boy (ep7), Game Show Host (ep9), Gnome (ep19), Goat (ep29), Gold Fish (ep18), Guy (ep8), Guy#1 (ep38), Hunter (ep29), Joe (ep24), Kid#1 (ep22), Large Dealer (ep27), Little Trollbetoot (ep34), Major Glory, Math Teacher (ep9), Mice (ep18), Mom (ep11), Moose (ep76), Neighbor#2 (ep42), Neighbor#5 (ep42), Old Man McCowsky (ep38), Otto (ep25), Pedro (ep15), Pierre (ep43), Promoter (ep2), Puppet Pal Mitch, Sam-R-i, Shakespeare Kid (ep43), Soldier (ep30), Spork (ep27), Taxi Guy (ep30), Thug (ep9), Tiki Torch (ep52), Tour Guide (ep19), Trevor (ep20), Trollbetoot#3 (ep34), Wet Willie (ep24), Whale Chorus (ep24), Wolf (ep18) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Borg, Dr. Swindle (ep12), Shecky Carter (ep16) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Bumpy (ep10), Goggan *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Acha (ep23), Atchan (ep27), Axel (ep26), Bully (ep27), Clyde Easy Glide (ep3), Darrell (ep26), Decker (ep24), Dog (ep15), Dr. Mysto (ep17), Electric Slide Guy (ep3), Fan#2 (ep13), Flash Backman (ep28), Frenchman (ep33), Lead Pup (ep33), Li'l Acha (ep23), Lobster 2 (ep25), OC Watley (ep27), Old Zillionaire (ep10), Opera Guy (ep26), Peavley (ep15), Phantom (ep25), Policeman (ep15), Professor Marvelous (ep13), Robot (ep13), Timmy's Father (ep7), Waiter (ep25) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Rev Runner, Computer (ep24), Construction Worker (ep22), Gorlop (ep16), Mr. Leghorn (ep24), Pilot#1 (ep14), Pizza Boss (ep18), Policeman (ep19) *Megas XLR (2004) - V'arsin (ep10) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cousin Eel (ep5), Early Bird (ep5), Hands (ep5), Jebediah (ep13), Townsperson#1 (ep13) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Centaur (ep2), Giant Judge (ep5), Good Cop (ep5), Peasant#1 (ep5), Regular Legs (ep8), Snuffles (ep2) *Samurai Jack (2001-2002) - Cole Lampkin (ep2), Cop#1 (ep24), High Voice Guy (ep24), Lizor (ep2), Rothchild, Taxi Driver (ep24) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Boomer, Brick, Boy (ep62), Brutus (ep49), Dad (ep42), E-Male (ep44), Government Man#2 (ep49), Homie#2 (ep68), Junior (ep42), Little Utonium (ep42), Major Glory (ep44), Mr. Anoush (ep42), Painter (ep58), Puppet Pal Mitch (ep1), Schoolboy#1 (ep42), Scientist (ep49), Secret Service Man (ep61) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Batroc, Boomerang (ep69), Computer Voice (ep82), Guy#1 (ep40), Lab Tech#1 (ep11), Man (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep40) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru (Singing Voice), Sumac, Terrier, Wolverine 2 *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Grand Duke, Jaq/'Sir Hugh', Bert, Flower Vendor, The Baker *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Grand Duke, Jaq *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - PJ *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Otis *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Troubadour *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Chief *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Spike, Skinny Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Spike, Yellow Belly#4 *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Chomper, Spike, Strut *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Spike *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Spike *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Mo, Spike *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rinkus, Spike *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Spike, Stegosaurus Leader *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Spike, Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Spike, Clubtail *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Guido, Spike, Mr. Clubtail *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ink Spot, Swifty, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Prince Eric *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Banjo The Woodpile Possum, Fowlmouth, Johnny Pew, Mr. Hitcher *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Dave, Irving 'Movies' *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Bobble *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos *Tinker Bell (2008) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Robin Food *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Toodles *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Reuben (Experiment 625), Squeak (Experiment 110) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Prince *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Shreako *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Beaver *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Grand Duke Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Grand Duke Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Kivan, Quayle *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Anomen Delryn *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Captain Tarpals, Grenade Trooper, Gungan Villager 1, Naboo Missile Destroyer Captain, Royal Trooper 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Gray Fox Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2016. *His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. Category:American Voice Actors